Casualidades
by Meme Pistols
Summary: Tratando de escapar del desastre en que se convirtió su vida, Sasuke, se refugia en el único lugar capaz de hacerlo olvidar. En el bar conoce a Sakura. Cada uno comparte su historia, ambas llenas de penas y tristezas. Al final de la noche, deciden desafiar al destino, embriagando los recuerdos y consolándose con caricias ¿Que pasara cuando regresen a la vida real? (A/U & LEMON)


Hola.

Aquí les dejo mi nuevo Fic. Comenzó como la idea de un _One-shot _pero termino diferente. Va a ser un fic de unos cuantos capítulos cortos.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de "Naruto" me pertenece, pero la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

"Hasta que la muerte los separe"

Ja. Ja. Ja. Que broma.

Aun no puedo creer que después de tantos meses, en medio de esta estúpida disputa legal, por fin esté divorciado. Soy libre y se siente tan bien.

—Así que ¿Finalmente te libraste de la zorra de Karin? — dice mi amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

—Si — suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Aun no sé cómo es que te casaste con ella, Sasuke? — me vuelve a preguntar. Siempre se ha preguntado eso.

—Ni yo tampoco, Naruto. — le contesto sinceramente. Después de casi tres años de matrimonio y dos años de noviazgo, aun no llego a comprender como rayos toda la situación término en esta mierda.

Se creería que después de dos años de estar saliendo con alguien llegas a conocerlo, o al menos conocerlo medianamente decente. Pero ¿Adivinen qué?

No.

Al principio todo era perfecto. Bueno, aunque siempre es así, de lo contrario no saldrías con esa persona de no serlo.

— ¿Enserio nunca sospechaste que ella era una puta? ¿Aunque como ibas a saberlo. Si siempre se la pasaban follando como dos conejos cachondos?

—Naruto, ya basta — le advierto. Aunque esta en lo cierto, durante esos dos años me pudo más la lujuria que la razón. Pero nunca se lo admitiré al tonto de Naruto. Mi ego ya ha sufrido lo suficiente durante este último año, a causa de las numerosas infidelidades de Karin, como para venir a rematarlo con darle la razón a ese… — Idiota — lo último lo digo en voz alta.

—Yo seré idiota, pero al menos las decisiones importantes las tomo pensando con la cabeza grande, y con mi sangre circulando por ella. Y no con la cabeza pequeña, la cual usualmente toma muy malas decisiones. Como en tu caso — ese cretino se atreve a mofarse de mí. Tiene razón. Pero odio que la tenga y que, sobre todo, lo sepa y se burle de mí.

—Jump. Como sea — trato de restarle importancia.

—Es que enserio Sasuke ¿Nunca sospechaste que te adornaba la frente con Suigetsu? ¿Ni que se lo follaba en tu propia casa? ¡En tu propia casa, Teme! Enserio ¿Nunca?

— ¡Ya basta! — le grito esta vez. Eso fue lo más humillante de la historia. Esa perra me era infiel con un "amigo" mío, que también era nuestro vecino. Así que no solo ellos me vieron la cara de tonto, sino que también me la vio todo el vecindario. Ahora entiendo el regalo que me dio Hidan en la pasada navidad ¡Ese maldito bastardo!

— ¡Ahora entiendo el regalo de Hidan! — se ríe. Aparentemente ahora tengo conexión telepática con el cabeza hueca ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba — Bastante creativo — ahora lo alaba, esto cada vez se pone peor — Fíjate que darte un disfraz de Rudolph el reno, para navidad. Eso es ser creativo — vuelve a reírse. Por cierto gracias a él ahora odio a Rudolph. Me arruino para siempre las navidades. Bueno no es que sea un fanático de esas fiestas, pero al menos no soy el Grinch.

— ¡Si serás imbécil! — le grito enojado. Mejor le cuelgo antes de que decida ponerme maniaco y matarlo.

—Está bien, lo siento. No debí decirte eso… Aun — puedo sentir como trata de aguantar la risa — Oh, vamos en unos años vas a reírte de todo esto.

—Jump. Mejor voy a tomarme una copa. — realmente necesito relajarme.

—Excelente idea. Tal vez pueda acompañarte ¿Dónde… — le cuelgo antes de que me arruine el plan.

Termino la llamada. Enciendo el auto y salgo del estacionamiento, del juzgado, como si el edificio estuviera en llamas. Solo digamos que no es exactamente mi lugar feliz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la autopista para salir de la ciudad. Con el camino despejado, me dejo llevar por mis deseos. Piso hasta el fondo el acelerador de mi Aston Martin DB9, inmediatamente el poderoso motor cobra vida y le doy rienda suelta a ese poder. Fácilmente sobrepaso los cien kilómetros por hora, vuelo por la autopista rumbo al hotel que hay a las afueras. Siento como el mundo deja de existir a mí alrededor. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo. Y la velocidad y ese lugar siempre lo logran.

Una hora después y con "Welcome to te jungle" de Guns and Roses sonando en el estéreo, llego a mi lugar seguro. Aquí nadie conoce de mi gran cosa y ninguno de mis conocidos y familiares saben de la existencia de este lugar. Lo cual lo hace aun más perfecto.

El hotel "Rose" es un antiguo castillo gótico de piedra, con hermosos rosales por donde quiera que mires, de ahí su nombre, se encuentra escondido por un frondoso bosque. Esta sobre un acantilado, por lo cual casi todas la habitaciones tienen una vista increíble. Por afuera conserva su antigua majestuosidad y encanto. Aunque lo han renovado y actualizado, pero solo en cuestiones técnicas. Por dentro también conserva el mismo encanto, está decorado de acuerdo al estilo arquitectónico del hotel, en el lustroso piso de mármol se encuentran numerosas alfombras, hay enormes candelabros colgando del techo en cada habitación, grandes sillones estilo barroco, obras de arte en las paredes. Mezcla lo mejor de lo antiguo y lo moderno. Muy armonioso, perfecto para escapar de la realidad. Por eso me enamore del hotel en el instante en que estuve en él.

Me transportó.

Le doy las llaves de mi auto al valet, quien gustoso se hace cargo de él. Adentro en el lobby me registró, sin lugar a dudas pasare la noche aquí. Con la llave de la suite en mi poder me dirijo al bar. Realmente necesito una copa.

Cuando entro la atmosfera que hay me transporta a un bar de los años veinte. La iluminación, la decoración, el ambiente, el suave jazz que toca la banda en vivo. Todo es perfecto. Sonrío por primera vez en el día. Me dirijo a la barra y pido un whisky, el trago perfecto para cualquier ocasión. Un buen whisky puede mejorar un mal rato, o complementar uno bueno. Mientras espero mi copa, paseo mi mirada por el lugar, ella entra y se sienta en una de las mesas al fondo frente el escenario y al lado de un gran ventanal. Es una mujer hermosa, parece más ángel que mujer, a pesar de eso, es su mirada la que llama poderosamente mi atención, sus ojos reflejan una gran tristeza.

¿Qué penas agobiarán a los ángeles? ¿Las mismas que a nosotros los simples mortales?

—Señor — el barman sirve mi copa, interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos. No creo que sea bueno para mí ponerme existencial en este momento

—Gracias — doy un trago y vuelvo a mirar a la mujer.

Es completamente hermosa. A pesar de que tiene el cabello rosa es una belleza clásica, con su inmaculada piel blanca. Su rostro tiene bellos rasgos, ojos felinos de un intenso color verde, me acuerdan a las esmeraldas; su boca es muy apetecible, tiene unos sensuales labios rellenos, se ven suaves y tiernos, muy besables. Esta ligeramente maquillada, lleva un elegante vestido negro con un gran escote en la espalda, el cual me da una maravillosa vista de esta. Ella es una belleza provocadoramente elegante, para nada vulgar como mi ex esposa, pero ello no le quita lo sensual, es más, se lo incrementa de la forma adecuada.

Al parecer siente mi mirada en ella, gira la cabeza hacia mí y me mira. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, pero la melancolía en sus ojos no se va, sigue allí a pesar de que sonríe.

Al verla solitaria y aprovechando que el vino de su copa esta ya acabándose, pido una botella del vino que ella esta bebiendo y me acerco a su mesa. Tomo la copa aun entre su mano

— ¿Puedo? — ella asiente. Vuelvo a llenarle la copa.

—Gracias.

—Sasuke — me presento

—Sakura — responde.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo chap.


End file.
